282:The Lilo Adventures of Hotel Translvania 3
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: After a medical impact on Drax the Destroyer, they took a vacation on The Legacey, a monster cruise. Little do they know is that Mr. Taserface and his men are up to his dirty tricks, with help from the great-granddaughter on Abraham Van Helsing.
1. SS Legacy

Kraglin was looking around Yondu's room where he saw the prototype fin. Yondu was taking a shower. While he was playing with it, he accidentally pelted the arrow into Drax's throat. Kamaria was furious at Kraglin for playing with Yondu's arrow when he's supposed to be driving, "Speaking of which," Kamara continued, "Who's driving the ship."

"Rocket." Kraglin answered, "I paid him meddlesome myrtles if he drove the Third Quadrant."

Then the Mini Moondragons rushed through with Drax on the hospital bed, "Out of the way!" Qyhor shouted, "Injured Alien Coming Through.

Later, they performed a successful heart surgery on him. He told Kamaria that he'll be just fine, "It'll take him 6 weeks for him to recover.." Briny replied.

"What do we do now?" Gamora asked.

"A trip to The Bermuda Triangle?" Lec asked.

"People say that boats and planes get abducted by aliens there," Peter recalled.

"Evil aliens?" Star asked.

"Exactly," Peter answered.

Later, they arrived at an abandoned port in Miami, waiting for their boat to arrive. "So," Stitch said, "Where's our boat.

Then Jumbaa and Pleakley came in with an old cheap boat, "Climb aboard for 7 fun-filled days on the SS Jookiba" he shouted.

Everyone glared at Lilo, "This is the boat we'll be riding?" Rocket asked.

"Well," Lilo replied, "Jumbaa needed to cut budget."

"He said that we would be on The Norwegian Getaway!" Tucker shouted.

"This is Not Awesome" Rainbow groaned.

"What do you mean you quit?!" shouted a woman.

She was following a group of rock stars, "I'm telling you Ma'am." said one of the band members, "We can't perform on a ship with hundreds of weird people in fish costumes looking at us."

"Fish costumes?" the woman asked in confusion, "Yeah, we have got to get new costumes for the crew."

CLST was shocked by this, "Did you see that" Cho whispered, "The band that just quit thinks those were fish costumes when really, their real fish monsters."

"I think we've found a better cruise," Lec whispered.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Sunny shouted, "We like to perform."

"CLST," The woman replied, "I heard your music. How would you like to be the temporary replacement band for our latest voyage to The Bermuda Triangle"

"We love that" CLST replied,

"But don't forget that we're with them," Rey shouted as they rushed up with their luggage.

"Our roadies and crew." Teal explained, "There like a 2nd family to us."

"The more the merrier," The woman replied, "And your food and room and board is On The House."

 **Now The Celestian Alliance are onboard the ship, the Legacy.**


	2. Finding his Fireworks

After they unpacked, they decided to explore the cruise ship "OMG" Star smiled, "This is the SS Legacy?! I've seen other cruises on TV, but not one for monsters and aliens!"

"The decor is quite," Rarity said, "Creepy, but a dazzle to 19th-century culture."

"I just hope I don't get turned into a vampire pony again" Fluttershy worriedly replied.

"You got nothing to worry about Fluttershy" Sunny smiled, "We're on vacation"

"Lilo" shouted a familiar voice.

It was the Drac Pack, they were on vacation too, "Look mom" shouted Dennis, "It's Lilo Pelekai"

"I know Dennis" Mavis replied as she held her eldest child back.

"Dennis," smiled Lilo as she gave him a hug, "It's wonderful to see you again."

She looked and saw a toddler like dhampir, "And this must be little Martha" Lilo said as Little Martha made baby noises.

Johnny held his daughter up, "Little Martha has been wanting to meet you." he explained, "So what are you doing now?"

"I'm a photographer for CLST" Lilo explained back, "I needed to help with their website and their promo pics."

"For years dad hasn't got over my mom's death" Mavis explained, "Even naming my daughter after she didn't help either. So maybe we could use a family vacation to the Bermuda Triangle could help out."

"It's like a hotel" Drac shouted, "On the water."

"You didn't try Royal Caribbean or Norwegian Cruise Lines," Tucker asked.

"We would," Mavis answered, "If they didn't see our TRUE Colors."

"See true colors shinning through" Stitch giggled.

"I tried dating apps" Dracula explained, "But they don't seem to work."

"Dracula," Tucker asked, "Dating apps can lead to disasters"

"He hasn't had a date in 100 years" Mavis continued, "And since he's been stressed out from running everyone's vacation, we could use one. All of us."

"Same here so Drax can recover from a little arrow incident" Lilo replied.

By the deck, Lea wanted a word with Ben, "Ben" said Lea, "We need to talk"

"What is it dear?" asked Ben.

"It's been 8 years since you left me with your parents" Lea explained, "And I think it's high time we get together"

"But what about Donna," asked Ben, "We don't want her force powers to bother the patrons"

"I've got that all arranged" Lea smiled. "I placed her and the Mini Moondragons in the daycare, that way the councilors will keep them under control"

Just, Drax came in and he was chasing the Mini Moondragons around the deck, "Catch Us Dwax" shouted Plumeria.

"Come on you little rascals," he said, "Drax the Destroyer will destroy you."

"Please don't destroy us Drax" shouted Donna as she laughed, "We're delicate."

THen the Mini Moondragonds dog-piled on him, "I'll take care of the daycare business after today."

Frank, Murray, Griffin, Wayne, and Dracula came up, "There's a lot we could do" "Olympic size swimming pool, all you can eat buffet and a full-service spa."

"That's the same stuff we do back at the hotel" groaned Dracula.

"Looks like your, not the only one who's upset about the cruise," Wayne said as he pointed to a grumpy Rey

"I don't think she's mad about the cruise," whispered Frank as he pointed to Rose, flirting with an uncomfortable Finn.

"Rose, Rose, Rose" complained Rey.

"Maybe you'll find your own fireworks, Drac" Frank smiled.

"This isn't the Love Boat Frank" groaned Dracula as a female cruise director with boyish short hair came up doing cartwheels and trapeze acts.

"Hey, there everyone" shouted the captain."I'm your captain, Ericka"

Dracula started to fall madly in love with her. "Welcome to the new monster cruise, the S. S. Legacy!"

Mavis noticed that Dracula is falling in love again. "Our motto is" Ericka continued, "We're here, we're hairy and it is right to be scary."

A group of acrobat fish came up. Dennis, Winnie, Donna, The Mini Moondragons, Kevin, Stuart, Bob, Johnny, and Mavis joined in on the fun while Lilo held Little Martha.

Ericka started going up to Dracula, she told him that she has been waiting so long to meet him. "There's just something about an accent that makes a person so intelligent"

"You're telling me" Finn shouted as Rose got jealous of Rey.

"Girls" shouted Poe, "Take it easy, we're here to have fun. Plus there's a sock hop later tonight."

Meanwhile, in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle, an elector escape pod landed on a desert island. Gef, Retch, Hafnut, Brahl, and Taserface barged out one by one. "That escape pod smelled like wet dog" Hafnut shouted, "And I like it."

"Where are we," Gef asked, "This doesn't look like planet bikini, there are lobsters here"

"Lobsters good enough to eat" Retch smiled.

"I don't know" Taserface answered, "But we better find an old tugboat to rescue us."


	3. Dancing to the Van Helsing Rock

On deck, Donna and The Mini Moondragons were running around uncontrollably while Rocket was chasing them, "Hey you crootaken brats" he shouted, "I'm supposed to find this kids club while your parents relax and have fun."

"You came to the right place." explained the fish.

"What do you do there," Rocket asked as he pointed his laser at the fish.

"We take your kids all day while you both have a great time on the cruise" answered the fish, "And you'll get them back on the end of the day."

Rocket started to smile, meaning one thing, "Free Raccoon" shouted Rocket.

As he jumped for joy, he saw Ericka looking disgusted and going to a secret entrance, "What is with that lady" he whispered to himself.

In a part of the ship, Rocket heard Ericka talking to someone, "Barron," Ericka said to a man, "My great-grandfather was right, monsters are horrible."

A mysterious black, man with grey hair came out of the shadows. "Did you see anyone famous?" he asked.

"I did see CLST and of course Dracula" Ericka answered "His pale face and his goofy smile. Yuck!"

"After Abe fall," Barron replied, "I realized that a human couldn't defeat a monster. So I did research until I found some old Atlantean writing of a flute that was lost during one of the destructions of Atlantis caused by that stupid green fairy."

"I want to destroy them now" shouted Ericka.

"NO" Barron shouted, "Let me do all the killing Ericka.

"Fine!" groaned Ericka

"Ma'am," said a worker on the intercom, "There's a tiny tugboat with five men dressed for wrestling by us."

On the old-timey cameras, she saw the Ravagers making awful music. "Not The Ravagers of Yondu's Clan," Mr. Barron said, "They were banned from Villain-Con for being TOO gross. Not to mention that one of them had the most ridiculous name ever. I mean really, "Taserface" the others are going to laugh.

Rocket tried to escape, but Ericka stunned him and locked him away.

Later that night, they were having a sock hop in the ballroom. CLST was onstage, wearing 50s apparel, "Are you ready to dance to the Jailhouse Rock?" shouted Sunny as they started to play.

 _The warden threw a party in the county jail_

 _The prison band was there and they began to wail_

 _The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing_

 _You should've heard them knocked-out jailbirds sing_

 _Let's rock everybody, let's rock_

 _Everybody in the whole cell block_

 _Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

 _Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone_

 _Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone_

 _The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang_

 _The whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang_

 _Let's rock everybody, let's rock_

 _Everybody in the whole cell block_

 _Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

Ericka tried to kill Dracula while dancing but accidentally hit Blobby, causing him to dissolve the bomb.

While dancing, Lilo walked up to Mavis and Johnny "Remember what your father said about zinging once" Lilo said, "They can zing it again. I think he's in love with Captain Ericka"

"Really?" Mavis replied, "That's good, many people do fall in love again."

The boat started to row back and forth, causing Blobby to get colorful, "What's wrong with Blobby" Star asked.

"I think he's going to puke" answered Lilo

Instead of vomitting, a small version of him came out, "Papa!" said the small blob as he hugged him.

"AWWWWWW" smiled Sunny, "He's a papa now"


End file.
